


A Dash of Magic

by Liron_aria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Cameo by Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Ravenclaw Sam Winchester, Romance, Werewolves, cameo by the Golden Trio, yeah yeah i moved the winchesters to britain what are you going to do about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liron_aria/pseuds/Liron_aria
Summary: In one world, Sam Winchester falls in love with a girl named Madison and then has to kill her because she's a werewolf. But in another world, with a dash of magic, Sam and Madison get their happy ending.(This is that world.)
Relationships: Madison (Supernatural: Heart)/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Dash of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AudreeJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/gifts).



> Sometime back when the dinosaurs were alive, a friend asked me for some Sam/Madison content. I couldn't figure out how to make it work in SPN canon - at the time - but where do we know where werewolves can live without hurting people? The Wixen World, of course!
> 
> I do not own Supernatural; the CW does. I do not own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does, to everyone's eternal disappointment.

In one world, Sam Winchester's mother dies above his cradle and his father trains him up as a hunter. He runs away, gets dragged back, falls in love, and loses her. Because he fell in love with a werewolf, and hunters kill werewolves.

In another world, things don't go quite so badly. Sam’s mother still dies over his cradle, and his father and brother still devote their lives to catching her killer, but in another world, they’re not alone.

Because when John, Sam, and Dean are all eleven, they get letters flying in through their windows, reading ’ _Dear Mr. Winchester, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_ ’

Sam still bucks against the family business, of course, getting Sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, and deciding to go into Wixen Law instead of becoming an Auror. He rubs elbows with Purebloods and powerful people and pretends he can’t feel something _wrong_ with his magic, some stain left by the monster who killed his mother. (Sam’s not stupid, he remembers the whispers about Horcruxes he wasn’t supposed to hear after the Battle of Hogwarts, he knows how Dark Magic works, and there must be a _reason_ it comes so easily to him…)

He meets a pretty brunette in the Law Office of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, and remembers her as a Housemate from a different year. She’s clever and a bit bossy and steals one of his case files out from under his nose, and all he can do is laugh.

He and Madison grab lunch together almost every day since they’re working together on a big werewolf trial, a ring of monsters from the Continent who make Fenrir Greyback look like a shoplifter. Dean hangs around because he’s part of the team that took down the second-in-command, and Sam’s seen more of him during the trial prep than he has in God only knows how many years. Since Dean entered the Auror Academy, probably.

Madison’s the highlight of his day, though, quickly becoming the highlight of his life - she’s witty and sarcastic and _gets him_ , gets being a Ravenclaw in a family of Gryffs, gets long hours of research and that thrill at finding loopholes and obscure laws, gets wanting to save the world without bloodshed. She kisses like fire and sunrise and Sam thinks his life is finally coming together.

And then Dean brings it all crashing down.

Because someone wasn’t paying attention and Madison got bit by the very werewolf she was helping prosecute, and Dean’s here to take her in.

Because Madison doesn’t know she turns into a monster at night.

’ _Kill me, kill me before I hurt anyone else, I don’t want to be a monster, please, Sam, you have to do this for me.’_

Sam’s wand shakes in his hand and he throws away the silver knife Dean gives him.

Not Madison. Not his Maddie.

Instead, he switches out Dean’s silver bullets for experimental wolfsbane darts he gets from a friend in the Department of Mysteries, and tells everyone Madison’s come down with a bad case of Vanishing Sickness and needs a few days in bed to recover.

Dean knows the truth, but when he sees the fury in Sam’s eyes and feels Sam’s wand at his throat he chooses discretion as the better part of valour and decides to give Madison a chance.

Sam throws his lot in with Hermione Granger and nearly bankrupts himself getting Wolfsbane Potion for Madison, and Madison cries and rages and nearly loses her job, but they’re strong, and together, and they _fight._

Sam and Hermione overturn the legal world with werewolf rights, lobbying and writing legislation and stirring up a storm. There are Purebloods who disagree, but Sam grew up with their children, rubbed elbows with their sons and cousins and he will do _whatever it takes_ to make the world a better place for Madison. (The stain in his blood has to be good for something, doesn’t it?)

(Aurors Potter and Weasley eventually knock some sense into Dean about werewolves and prejudice and how to be a good human being alongside being a good Auror.)

Madison learns to live with her curse and claws her way up the Ministry ladder until she’s Senior Undersecretary for Magic. She’s not some meek little shrinking violet, she’s a fighter and a lawyer and an Eagle and she is damn proud of it. The Ministry won’t know what hit it.

And when demons come for Sam, and the Wixen World is on the brink of yet _another_ Apocalypse, Madison is at Sam’s side, fangs bared and claws sharp, because _like fuck_ is anything touching her husband. Not now, not after everything they’ve been through. Not _ever_ , if she has anything to say about it.

In another world, with a dash of magic, Sam and Madison **get** their **happily ever after.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Concerns?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
